


i wanna be sedated

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't give a start because there's a bloody panther lying across his bottom half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after 5x15 Let Them Burn. The title is obviously the Ramones song.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you like it :)

He can't move and it's not the drugs. 

Something makes his legs feel numb and it's not the morphine.

Slowly, he opens one eye, then the other. 

And then Vex freezes.

He can't give a start because there's a bloody panther lying across his bottom half. 

That is definitely not the morphine. White elephants or mice or dolphins, yes, that _is_ the morphine but no panthers.

It's a beautiful animal, really. 

Dark fur that shines more blue than black... Charcoal? Vex knows his blacks but he doesn't really have a word for this one.

Round paws that seem a little too big, the soft fur around the toe hiding potentially lethal claws.

And even in its curled up position, it's obvious the big cat is still just a cub, its body a little too stout. It's still missing the lean muscles of a fully grown feline.

Vex reaches out a hand, fingers digging into the fluffy pelt along the animal's flank. The warm skin vibrates against his fingertips.

He withdraws when the panther lifts its head and huge green eyes look at him. They actually look. Like a human would.

When Vex mouths _Mark_ it's nothing more than an open-lipped croak. What a useless name to say without a voice.

The cat nods. It bloody nods. Well, it ducks its head, closing its eyes for a blink.

_You shifted._ This time Vex doesn’t bother miming the words. _You shifted into a bloody jungle cat._

The cat snuffles its confirmation.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

A heavy paw lands on Vex’ chest, petting down two, three times as if to say: “Don’t worry, everything is alright.”

Vex lets his head fall back, the stitches along his throat giving a (not entirely) uncomfortable sting.

It’s just his luck, really. It really amounts to some divine comedy that he would not only and for some ridiculous reason fall for this guy. No. He has to be Dyson’s son. Talk about ‘meet the parents’. And to add to it, the kid just shifted into a 120 pound cat.

Does that count as interracial? 

_If I wasn’t head over Louboutin's in love with you, this would be laughable._ Vex looks at the cat again who regards him with stoic patience. _But it’s not laughable, now is it?_

The panther shifts, craning its head to run its pink tongue over the back of Vex’ hand. It feels like warm and wet sandpaper rasping against his skin. And it makes something behind his eyes sting.

That’s got to be the morphine. 

Vex’ legs start to tingle when the cat moves again, easing some of its weight off his lower extremities. An entirely new sensation shoots up his limbs when the panther - he can’t think of him as Mark, that’s just too weird - starts to purr.

He can feel it more than he can hear it; a low vibration almost like an electrical current that sets his nerves a-tingle. It’s soothing, really, in a strange, fae-ish way and it’s the best feeling he has had in months. Aside from that very vivid, almost lucid vision that had changed his world.

“... adjust your morphine drip.”

Vex blinks his eyes open. His _what?_ comes without a sound but with a confused frown.

The low purr is gone as is the panther.

“I said you’re healing faster than I expected and you shouldn’t be in as much pain. So I can adjust your morphine drip.” Lauren fiddles with the medical equipment like she knows what she’s doing. “How are you feeling?

Vex holds up two fingers in a V, quirking an eyebrow at the doctor. She sure know enough British colloquialism to understand the gesture.

“Better, then.” She smiles that annoying mild smile.

He waves a hand at her, then lets his head fall back, facing away from her.

It isn’t until Lauren is gone that he reaches out a hand, feeling the warmth linger against the sheets. He plucks a single black hair off the covers.

It’s thicker than his own. And definitely feline.


End file.
